


Warming Up On Winter Afternoons

by Cawaiiey



Series: Seasonal DRAMA [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Table Sex, congrats, dirty talking, feeding kink sorta thing??, idk it's porn what else do you want, oh and barebacking too, sexting at work, you fuck the robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Clear usually just cuddle and fuck on his day off. Haga-san has Aoba come in and help him at the shop, though, and Clear is kinda jealous about it and decides to tease Aoba at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up On Winter Afternoons

Winters were freezing in the morning, especially when the sun was just peeking over the horizon. The rays illuminated the iridescent glass bottles scattered throughout the room, casting a kaleidoscope effect on the walls. Its multi-colored lights spread across the bed, crawling slowly across the jumbled sheets up to the closely entwined couple. The blue-haired one was nuzzled underneath the other's chin, sleeping softly, while the white-haired man laid motionless, not even breathing, it seemed. As the lights spread across their faces, Clear's eyes opened instantly and his body moved imperceptibly with breaths, or rather, a pseudo version of breathing so he could blend in with the human population. The movement jolted the other awake, who was used to being pressed against a man that didn't move in his sleep. The cold became more obvious now that they were awake, causing Aoba to cuddle closer to his lover, lips pressing against a slightly discolored patch of skin. No words were spoken just yet as they both relished in the other's presence, fingers trailing along skin both real and faux. Clear eventually did speak, shifting back so he could lock eyes with his lover. 

"Good morning, Aoba-san," he says politely, kissing the other on the tip of his nose. The blue-haired man huffed softly, cheeks already darkening, but he still tilted his head up to capture those lips in a tender morning greeting. "Good morning, Clear," he mumbled in reply when they parted. Neither of them wanted to leave the bed but soon enough, Aoba's stomach growled and Clear wasn't just going to let his boyfriend be hungry, eating was a very important part of human life. The man-made machine kicked the covers off, giving his lover another quick kiss, before getting up and grabbing his clothes. Aoba admired his body in the kaleidoscope lights, smiling softly at the other as he pulled his pants and shirt on. The longer his lover spent outside of the bed, the colder he got, until soon he was shivering and was forced to vacate the previously warm bed. Aoba grabbed a thermal and some thick pants, not being able to handle the cold very well at all. Clear came up behind him and pressed soft kisses to his neck, arms encircling his waist as he watched their reflection in the mirror. The glass was definitely not a stranger to the both of them, seeing as how Aoba had watched this scene dozens of times before but with far less clothes and with his legs spread wide. He shifted uncomfortably, cheeks turning a ruddy red color before he whipped his head around to kiss his lover, ignoring his embarrassment. 

"Breakfast?" He inquires, stomach making a pitiful noise to add emphasis to his statement. The white-haired man nods, pink eyes twinkling before his hand is taken and he is being led down the stairs to the kitchen. Grandma had sent over donuts the last time Aoba had been down there to visit so he simply heated them up, cuddling with his lover while he waited. They lazily kissed, too lethargic to do much else other than move their lips against one another. Aoba's arms are looped around Clear's neck, however, bringing them closer together so they can warm up a bit. When the microwave beeps, Clear pulls back with a slight nip to his lover's lips. Aoba unwinds his arms, pausing to snatch another one of those addictive kisses before grabbing the plate out of the microwave. Clear makes sure to bring some powdered sugar and strawberries over to the dining table as well as a tea pot and cups. Aoba and Clear sit next to each other, the former leaning on his lover as they eat. The winter weekend never instills a sense of productivity in either of them. The blue-haired man occasionally feeds his boyfriend donuts or strawberries, hiding giggles behind his hand when Clear's tongue laves over his finger tips when accepting the food. Clear reciprocated the gesture, fingers lingering on his lover's lips after he fed him. Aoba jokingly bit at the other's fingertips, nipping them as he looked over at Clear. It was obvious, however, that the white-haired man didn't think it was a joke. His fingers slowly pushed into the blue-haired man's mouth, giving him enough time to say no or to refuse the invasion of his mouth. Neither occurred. 

Aoba turns to stare at Clear, biting down gently on his fingers, which makes his boyfriend's rose petal eyes widen in surprise, his breathing quickening imperceptibly. The blue-haired man slides his tongue along the other's digits, watching as his lover's cheeks darkened. The white-haired man shifts in his seat, coughing nervously before he attempts to remove his fingers from the other's hot mouth. Aoba is quick to catch his wrist, holding him steady as he pulls back and licks his long, bony digits with soft noises of pleasure. His skin tasted of powdered sugar and strawberries, making Aoba suck greedily on them until the flavor was gone and all that lingered was faux skin and the taste of copper. The blue-haired man pulls back again, breathing labored and cheeks tinged a ruddy red. He barely has a moment to breathe before his boyfriend is smashing their lips together and thrusting his tongue into his open mouth. Aoba delights in the contact, moans and heady pants escaping from his throat. Their teeth clack in the passionate kiss, though neither are too worried about the slightly uncomfortable feeling it brings. Clear's hand settles on the other's thigh, finger's stroking the sensitive inner portion while they kiss. However, their romantic embrace is cut short when Aoba's coil rings, breaking them both apart. The blue-haired man checks the coil to see Haga-san's number on it. Obviously he wasn't about to let the proprietor of his place of work go to voicemail, so he answers the call, attempting to sound like he hadn't just been engaging in a rousing round of foreplay. Haga-san tells him that he has to leave the shop for a bit and needs a hand, since he doesn't exactly want to leave it unmanned. He agrees to head down there in a few minutes, causing Clear to pout and whine a bit. Aoba shushes him before saying his goodbyes and hanging up the phone. Sharing another soft kiss with his lover, he apologizes for cutting their weekend short. The blue-haired man heads upstairs, leaving a mopey Clear at the table. Warm jacket and shoes on, he gives him a kiss on the cheek and heads out. He'd be back soon enough and would take care of the problem in both his and Clear's pants. 

~~~~~~~~~

Clear glares at the door as if it was the one that caused Haga-san to need help that day. His lover had just left through that blasted door, leaving a very worked up robot there to be petulant. What was Aoba thinking when he bit at his fingers? When he began to fellate them? Obviously he must have known what he was doing. It was quite unlike Aoba to act so lewd. Even when they made love, his boyfriend was more likely to blush and stammer at even a simple comment on how hot or tight he was. Curious behavior indeed. 

Minutes ticked by as he started to draw circles on the table, sighing every now and then while he waited for his lover to come back. Clear's body, however fake it was, still reacted to stimuli such as that in the appropriate manner. So the longer Aoba stayed out, the more needy and impatient Clear got. An hour had passed before the robot finally decided to do something. He picked up his barely used coil and sent his lover a message, knowing he would check it if he wasn't with a customer. 

"I miss you- Clear" 

The white-haired man sat back in his seat, fingers trailing along the seam of his pants absentmindedly. Only a minute transpired between his message and the other's reply, which was exquisite, seeing as how Clear was still aching and needy. 

"I miss you too <3- Aoba" 

The small heart at the end caused Clear's heart rate to spike. Or it would have, if he had one. Clear's fingers tapped along the coil quickly, a devious smirk appearing on his face as he sent his reply. 

"How badly do you miss me, Aoba-san?- Clear" 

The next reply didn't come immediately, which made the ivory-skinned man nervous. What if his lover wasn't in the mood anymore? Or what if this was something that Aoba wasn't exactly keen on? The seconds ticked by, causing Clear's anxiety to grow until he almost sent another text apologizing for his behavior. However, before he could tap out any words, the device rang, signaling his lover's reply. 

"I miss you so very much, Clear.- Aoba" 

Even though the words didn't have a dirty denotation, the meaning behind them sent a shiver through Clear's body. The fingers that had been violated by his lover's mouth trailed closer to his crotch, the robot biting his lower lip anxiously. Long, bony fingers tapped out another reply quickly, seeing as how they were obviously getting somewhere here and he wanted to know how far he could go with this little affair before his lover finally came home. 

"What will you do once you get home?- Clear" 

Now that one was blatantly naughty. Clear imagined Aoba walking through the door and dropping to his knees to take his erection into his mouth, to slide his lips along it like he had with his fingers. To use that sinful tongue to work the robot up until he let out his faux release all over his flushed cheeks, only to still be erect and ready for more. Daydreaming as he was, he almost missed the other's reply. Luckily, his coil rang twice, sending Clear scrabbling to open the message. 

"I'll sit down on your lap and continue our breakfast.- Aoba" 

Well, it wasn't exactly an offer to swallow him up without a second thought but they were getting there. Aoba was likely embarrassed now that he wasn't in the comfort of his own home. But Clear wasn't about to let that stop him. He was determined to get something lewd out of his boyfriend, to make their text messages naughty and embarrassing. His fingers flew over the keys again, cheeks dark and pants strained over his crotch. 

"Would you want me to feed you again, Aoba-san?- Clear"

Clear barely has enough time to set his coil down before it rings again, Aoba's name popping up on the screen. He clicks on the button to view the message, cheeks red and lower lip worried between his teeth. 

"Only if you'll let me choose what I want to eat.- Aoba"

Oh. Oh, yes, right. Clear makes a pitiful noise in the back of his throat feeling his erection throb slightly in his pants. Aoba was far too much for him. The rose petal eyes darken as he squirms in his seat, tapping out a reply quickly before his hand drops to palm at his crotch. The white-haired man hisses at the slight relief, eyes shutting so he can imagine his boyfriend doing this instead. The fantasy doesn't last long, since Aoba has apparently found the confidence to send replies back quickly. Clear lets out another odd sound as he reads the message, wondering how long he would have to endure this torture that he brought on to himself. 

"What are you hungry for, Aoba-san?- Clear"

"You.- Aoba" 

~~~~~~~~

Aoba had felt his coil buzz when he was on the phone with a customer, causing his usually smooth voice to stutter slightly before he regained his composure. It was probably Grandma or Koujaku or Mizuki asking him how he was. Since Clear rarely used his coil, he didn't expect his name to be the one hovering over the pixel envelope on the screen. The sweet little message had Aoba smiling at the device before he sent a quick reply, reciprocating his statement with a little heart tacked on to the end for good measure. The next message came almost immediately after but the words... They definitely were not innocent. Aoba could imagine Clear's voice at that moment, his smile pure and his words sounding normal. But the tone behind them made the blue-haired man shiver and blush. However, before he could reply, the phone rang again. Slightly grateful for the interruption, he dealt with the customer, still thinking about the message his lover had sent him. Right after the customer hung up, Aoba sent back a reply, knowing how nervous his boyfriend could get. Seeing as how Clear's previous message had a lewd connotation, his reply also sounded a little wrong. This form of texting was foreign to the both of them and it made Aoba's spine tingle a bit but not in a bad way. Oddly enough, he wanted more. It was extremely embarrassing to be getting worked up just over sentences like that but he definitely could not deny the fact that his body was perking up at his boyfriend's thinly veiled meanings behind the words. Clear's next message had Aoba gulping and shifting in his seat, wondering just where his lover got this lewd idea of his. The blue-haired man shot back another reply quickly but he would vehemently deny actually enjoying this if asked. It was just messaging. It wasn't like sitting in your significant other's lap was wrong, right? Aoba already knew the answer to that.

Clear's reply was almost instantaneous. And it was so... So foul sounding, it made the blue-haired man almost want to stop. Yet another part of him knew exactly what to say to tease his lover again. So he replied once more, implying that he wasn't hungry for donuts or strawberries anymore. And he really wasn't! Clear must have read his mind because his next reply just asked him what was on his mind. It only took a few seconds to tap out those three letters and send them off, leaving Aoba flushed and needy. This time, Clear's reply took a minute or so, which had the other going almost crazy with nervousness. There was no other way his statement could be taken, unlike their previous messages, so when Clear did reply, Aoba wasn't expecting some implied meaning. Good thing he wasn't because that certainly was not what he got. 

"Oh? And what parts of me look appetizing to you, Aoba?- Clear" 

The fact that his lover had dropped the honorific made Aoba hot under the collar, which was an insane kink to have, seriously. The blue-haired man bit back a groan and twitched slightly in his boxers as he typed back a reply, not wanting to dwell on his own words for too long since he was likely to chicken out if he did. 

"Your mouth and your tongue.- Aoba" 

He was practically throbbing in his pants at this point but he wasn't about to touch himself in the middle of his place of work. That didn't stop him from desperately wishing to be back at home with his lips entwined with Clear's. The blue-haired man needed to be sitting on his lover's lap and to be pampered relentlessly by his boyfriend. He could just imagine the way his soft hands would glide across the fabric of his pants and tease the inseam, fingers tracing circles in the delicate skin of his inner thigh. And how he would try to moan but his mouth would be occupied by his lovers tongue, forcing him to only writhe and grasp at his hands desperately. Aoba gritted his teeth as the coil rang again, not sure how much longer he could last like this. Haga-san needed to get back soon so he could return to his teasing lover. 

"I think I can feed you those. I want to see if you like the taste of my tongue. You'd have to suck on it to get all the flavor out of it, though, Aoba.- Clear" 

Aoba's mind, which had been running semi-coherently, crashed completely when he read those lewd sentences. There was a part of him that wanted to blow off the store and head home but the more reasonable part knew he needed this job and didn't want to disappoint Haga-san. So he braced on, the seconds feeling like hours as he swiftly typed a reply. God, he felt so needy and wanted so very badly to be touched anywhere by his lover's hands. But Clear wasn't there to please him. He only had messages to tease right now. 

"I won't mind sucking on it. I like to suck on things. Is there anything else of yours that I can wrap my lips around?- Aoba" 

The blue-haired man gripped the edge of the desk he was sat at, mind racing as he imagined fellating his lover's tongue, his fingers, his erection swollen and throbbing in his mouth oh god, he wanted to go home so badly. He was going insane with need at that point, the part of his mind whispering to touch himself growing louder by the second. But he resisted, barely, and waited impatiently for the next reply. 

"If you are good, I'll let you wrap your pretty little lips around my dick, Aoba.- Clear" 

Aoba was running on autopilot now, replies firing from his fingers just as soon as his lover sent a message. He felt like he was torturing himself by not masturbating or even palming at his aching erection but he wanted to use both hands to text his boyfriend. Besides, their language was slowly devolving into crude, foul words, deliciously seductive in their own way. Aoba didn't want to dwell too long on his words. 

"Would you feed it to me, Clear?- Aoba" 

"I'd feed you every inch of it until you couldn't take it anymore.- Clear" 

Before Aoba could reply, the door to the shop opened and he dropped his coil on the table like he'd been burned. He sat there wide-eyed and guilty looking as his employer walked up to him. He apologized for pulling Aoba out of the house but said that he was finished with the errands and that he would give Aoba a bit of a bonus on his next paycheck for his help. The blue-haired man thanked him, scooped up his coil and his bag, and said goodbye before he practically sprinted away from the shop. He only ran a couple of blocks before calming down and walking the rest of the way, trying to act like the front of his jeans weren't strained for obvious reasons. The twenty minute walk took forever, it seemed, since he knew Clear was at home, probably sitting at the table, waiting to enact what they'd talked about. And Aoba certainly could not stand to wait another minute. 

~~~~~~~~

After that confession of what Aoba craved came, the two lovers sent a flurry of messages, one after the other, until suddenly, Clear's boyfriend stopped replying. The white-haired man pouted at his coil, fingers wrapped around his erection. It's been about fifteen minutes since another message and Clear was impatient. Some customer must have been taking his Aoba's time up. He set the coil down, lazily stroking himself as he imagined Aoba's reply. It wasn't like he was trying to get off without his lover here, he just didn't have anything better to do right now. So when the doorknob jiggled and brought Clear out of his trance, he was quick to stuff himself back into his pants and stand up, just on the off chance that it was someone other than Aoba. The door opened slowly, the light obscuring who was in the doorway until he stepped forward and closed it behind him. There was a red-faced, slightly sweaty Aoba in front of him, who looked embarrassed and nervous. The white-haired man smiled sweetly and stepped forward, watching as his lover stared at him and gulped slightly. But he didn't move, not even when Clear had him pressed against the door that he'd just closed. The robot bent down a bit to press their foreheads together, smirking deviously as he parted his lips and felt the other breathe in sharply. "Aoba, weren't you still hungry when you left? Would you like to... Eat something?" He felt his boyfriend nod jerkily, amber eyes wide as he stared into them. Knowing exactly what he was doing, Clear asked, "what would you like to eat?" He didn't even get to pull back a bit before his lover moaned out, "you," and crashed their lips together. The passion between them intensified tenfold almost immediately, their hands grabbing at jacket and shirt buttons, fingers undoing them deftly while their tongues rubbed against one another. Aoba was fumbling more than Clear, his fingers shaking as his boyfriend ravaged his mouth. The white-haired man soon had his warm hands pushing up the other's shirt, digits trailing along his toned abdominal muscles and circling his pert pink nipples. Aoba couldn't handle this stimulation after all that teasing he'd gone through and wouldn't let his lover do much else other than play with his chest and mark his neck twice before he was grabbing for his hips and grinding against him. Resolve slowly disintegrating, Aoba only let them rut for a few seconds before he was begging and whining and letting his instinct take over. 

"Clear," he breathed out, pupils blown and cheeks dark red. The robot lifted his head and stared at the other, his rose petal eyes wide and glinting. He bites his bottom lip and shoves the other forward, watching as he stumbles back and hits the chair, knees buckling a bit so he sits. Aoba is quick to walk over and clamber into his lap, hands finding Clear's so he can place them on his hips. He drags one hand back to the hem of his pants, hesitating a moment before he demands that his boyfriend stretch him out. The white-haired man doesn't make a single sound of protest. Instead, his hand delves into his sweat pants and past his boxers, fingers pressing against his lover's twitching hole. Their active sex life made it easy to press his finger tip in and wriggle it around. However, he still knew that lube was important and that they had to have something to slick his fingers and his erection up before he went inside. So he gently removed his hand and set Aoba off to the side before standing and heading upstairs with a quick, "I'll be right back." He was true to his word, returning downstairs to see his boyfriend without his pants and boxers and with a desperate look in his amber eyes. His erection stood proud and swollen, drawing Clear's eyes to it and causing his pupils to dilate. It looked so wanton, so deliciously hard, Clear just wanted to wrap his lips around it. His grip on the bottle of lube tightened as he stepped forward, coming to a halt in front of his lover, who was sat in the chair. He didn't protest as the other's hands shakily rose and unbuttoned his pants and he didn't speak up when he pulled the article of clothing down and fished his artificial erection out of his pants. His fingers carded through the long cerulean locks, brushing his bangs back as he watches him press a soft kiss to the tip of his dick. He let out a happy sigh as Aoba lowers his head, lips sucking him in greedily. This was a much needed relief for the both of them, honestly. Clear pops open the tube of lube and takes his lover's hand, pouring a bit into his palm so he can stretch himself out while he sucked him off. He puts one hand on his hip and leans back a bit, fingers gingerly brushing his hair while he enjoys his boyfriend's delectable mouth. 

~~~~~~~~

Aoba had a mouth filled with his lover's erection, eyes trained on his, and two fingers scissoring himself open. This was so naughty and lewd and it felt so wonderful that he wondered if he was allowed to take this much pleasure out of this scenario. From the moment he walked through the door, Clear had been all over him, eager to give him anything he wanted and Aoba was more than happy to take him up on that offer. He had been the one to pull his erection out of his pants, however, when his lover had came back from retrieving lube. Desperate to get his lover inside of him, the blue-haired man had been quick to slick his fingers up with the lube Clear gave him and now had two fingers buried inside of himself. This newfound confidence that Aoba had obtained made him less anxious when he pulled off of his boyfriend's dick and let his head fall onto his stomach, head angled up so he could stare into his eyes. He shoved another finger into his hole, gasping before he hissed and closed his eyes, cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Clear," he pants out, turning his head to kiss the base of his erection, "I want... I need you." 

Apparently that wasn't enough, however, because the robot replied, "what do you need, Aoba?" His tone was so infuriatingly teasing and delectable that it only took a few seconds of self-debating before Aoba mustered up the courage to specify, "I need you to bend me over the table and fuck me with this," he paused to kiss his boyfriend's erection, "so hard that I can't walk straight tomorrow, please, Clear..." His cheeks were dark and his eyes were squeezed shut as he rubbed at his inner walls, panting slightly while he waited for a reply. Aoba felt his lover move away and heard the sound of clothes rustling before hands grasped at his shirt and tugged it off. Aoba pulls his fingers out of his hole, helping his lover pull his clothes off, staring at his naked and slightly discolored body with awe and need shining in his gaze. The blue-haired man pushes himself up and presses his chest to Clear's, arms winding around his body as he peppers his skin with kisses, humming softly in delight. His boyfriend gently tilts his head up so they can kiss, lips pressing together oh so gently, a stark contrast to their foreplay. His fingernails gently scraped against the faux skin, eyes shut while he enjoyed the kiss. Aoba, however, was quick to get impatient and soon pushed away from Clear so he could turn around and press his hands against the table, wriggling slightly as he turned his head to stare at his boyfriend. The desire in his eyes had his pupils blown wide, suffocating his amber irises. Luckily, Clear understood how desperate his lover was, stepping forward to grab his boyfriends hips and steady himself before slowly pushing in. 

~~~~~~~

The robot hisses softly as his erection is encased in tight heat, his lover's familiar hole swallowing him up. Aoba had his head tilted back, making these cute stuttering moans that Clear normally would have commented on but, now, he was too focused on burying himself inside to notice. When he was finally to the hilt, he made sure to stop and let Aoba adjust, kissing his neck happily. The blue-haired man shivered and whined softly, hips pushing back unconsciously, as if there was more of Clear that he had not received. The robot smiles benevolently, nipping the shell of his ear before laving his tongue along it, causing his lover to make this keening noise, muscles tensing. The white-haired robot makes a humming sound as he begins to thrust slow and careful, more teasing than satisfying. Part of Aoba wanted to demand he move faster and the other was wondering why he wasn't. He got his answer soon enough when the robot's innocent sounding voice pervaded his ears. 

"Aoba, you feel so good," he starts off saying, which alerts the man in question to what he was about to do. Part of him wants to stop him, knowing that it would only cause him endless amounts of embarrassment. Even if he really wanted to, he was too caught up in the feeling of Clear's slow, delicious thrusts to be able to. "So tight around me, Aoba, you really do like being fucked like this. You're so needy, Aoba," he purrs against his ear, one hand leaving his hips to wrap around his erection and tug at it teasingly. He says his name like a prayer and Aoba feels like a god, pampered and spoiled by Clear as he is. He nods in agreement with him, anything to get him to move faster and to angle his hips just a little bit more up up _up please Clear up_. He didn't realize he had been begging out loud until he got a chuckle and a, "yes, Aoba-san." The use of an honorific should not have his body trembling like that. 

The robot pulls back, watching his lover throw his head back just as he plunges forward, his thumb digging into his hip and hand tightening around the throbbing erection. His rose petal eyes hungrily take in the sight of Aoba, back muscles quivering and the way he rocked with every thrust. He hears his familiar gasping moans and wonders if he realizes just how addictive his voice is, really, because Clear wants to listen to it for days without end. The blue-haired man gasps sharply, clawing at the table and begging him to do that again, angle it like that again, and the robot is more than happy to oblige, hips shifting to thrust forward against that spot. Causing Aoba to come undone is his favorite past time. 

Clear begins to stroke him faster, grunting behind him as he speeds up his movements. His lover is melting beneath him, his vocabulary consisting of lewd sounds and his name and _please please please more more more_. He presses himself against his back again, kissing Aoba's neck and panting against it, rocking faster against him and moving the table with every thrust. He feels him move beneath him to turn his head back and stare at him, eyes wide and mouth open to let out those noises Clear liked so much. He captures his mouth in a kiss, sloppy but somehow satisfying. Neither of them would last much longer, especially when Clear started to thrust harder into him, hand twisting at the head and thumbing the tip with every stroke and Aoba was seeing white for a second there, body shaking and and _"oh yes yes Clear Clear!"_

The blue-haired man trembles as he tightens around the other, release spurting from his body and splattering on the floor beneath them. Clear strokes him through it, causing the feeling to last for a bit longer before he's boneless beneath him, panting harshly. He feels the robot give two more powerful thrusts into his oversensitive body before there's a rush of room-temperature liquid inside of him. He doesn't mind the temperature, really, he's gotten used to it. Aoba really just enjoys the feeling, his spent dick giving a little twitch, as if he could go another round. Clear slides his rapidly softening erection out of the other, giving his sweaty skin a few more kisses as he praises him. He hums in response, feeling too tired to really do much else. 

The cold is apparent now that they've both satiated their lust. The robot realizes how cold Aoba must be and is quick to scoop him up in his arms and head upstairs, the pair collapsing in bed and pulling the covers up. Clear entangled their legs, tucking Aoba's head under his chin and wrapping his arms around his waist. The blue-haired man yawns and kisses his discolored skin, cuddling closer to him. The cold couldn't bother him then, not when he had Clear there to warm him up. An afternoon nap couldn't hurt anyways, it _was_ his day off. They didn't need to do anything other than be with each other right then. And that is exactly what they were going to do.


End file.
